Bearail Gun
The Bearail Gun is a primary weapon for the Assault class in Battle Bears Gold. The Bearail Gun charges for 1 second, with a glowing gold light, then fires a fast and short beam laser. The laser travels at an extremely fast speed, exploding with a large AoE, emitting particles and light. It also produces a dim light wave. This usually captures other player's attention. This gun has only 1 ammo per clip. It deals explosive damage similar to the Assault's other gun, the Grenader. It is not affected by Ammo+ equipment. This devastating laser creates a colossal explosion upon impact. Anything this powerful takes time so keep the enemies in your sight while it builds up. Trust us, vaporizing your friend has never been more fun! ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage The Bearail Gun conforms with the Assault's high damaging, explosive play style, and can be devastating in the right hands. When activated, the Bearail Gun will charge for a second before firing an extremely fast, golden laser. This laser has no travel time, infinite range, and will create a colossal explosion upon impact with any surface or player. This laser deals a minimum of 55 damage and a maximum of 75 (without the aid of equipment or Propbearganda). Because the laser is completely accurate, has a massive AoE, and has no travel time, it is great for sniping from a distance without the risk of self harm. However, due to the fact that the gun does not zoom in in any phase of use, aiming will be quite tricky, with slight movements adversely affecting aim. The Bearail Gun only has 1 ammo, and this cannot be modified with the use of Equipment. When this ammunition is used up, the player will have to endure a 3.1 second reload. The Bearail Gun's main weakness is its effectiveness at close range, where a quick fast moving enemy can evade the blast and increase the risk of the player killing themselves. Although, its zero dispersion angle helps it to be easier to aim, allowing for quick dispatching of close range enemies. Also, the Assault's high health means that even firing point blank at enemies with lower health will succeed, and even be highly effective if swarmed by Huggables. Its slight charge can also pose an issue, though this is relatively easy to overcome and can occasionally become an advantage, as it will give the player time to back away from enemies. When dealing with enemies with higher health, it is advised that players wait until the opponent has taken some damage from teammates before moving in for the kill. The Bearail Gun can one-shot certain classes (Soldier, Huggable, Sniper, Combat Tech and Assassin) if equipped with Explosions+ equipment. Equipment The following Equipment affects the Bearail Gun: Trivia *It is a pun on "Railgun", a concept weapon designed to shoot projectiles using electricity at a few times the speed of sound. *Upon its initial release, the Bearail Gun originally had no golden laser from the shooter to the target. This made it the only weapon that did not allow enemies to trace where the shooter was firing from, giving a huge tactical advantage. Realising this, SkyVu added the bullet effect in a later update. *If the player is reloading the Bearail Gun while cloaked, the light from charging the said gun will show. Video Demonstration Category:Battle Bears Category:Primary Category:Assault Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:Explosives Category:BBG Weapons